Valentine, Kiss and Chocolate?
by HaikuReSanovA
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke benci coklat. Sekali lagi, Uchiha Sasuke benci coklat. Kenapa? Ayo kita lihat apa alasannya. Happy Valentine day!


Haiku Note: Gomen... HaikuReSanovA sudah menghilang selama bertahun-tahun, oke, ngak selama itu. Tapi tetep aja. Buat Nazuka Kiseki. Kalau ngak salah Zuka ngak bilang secara spesifik apa yang mesti Re publish kan? *Ngeles* Yang penting janji publish bulan ini tercapai deh. Demi Tuhan! Detik ini Re lagi Ujian Pemantapan Propinsi! Oya, sorry kalau ceritanya udah pasaran ya.

**HaikuReSanovA: Tetap pegang erat tangan orang yang kau sayangi. Dan jika sampai terlepas, kau akan merasakan sakit seperti yang aku rasakan.**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Valentine, Kiss and Chocolate? © HaikuReSanovA

**Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke / Uzumaki Naruto

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance/General

.

**Valentine, Kiss and Chocolate?**

.

Uchiha Sasuke benci hari Valentine. Sekali lagi, Uchiha Sasuke benci hari Valentine.

Kenapa?

Menurut pemuda itu, tidak ada yang salah dengan Valentine. Baginya hari itu hanyalah salah satu hari membosankan dari tiga ratus enam puluh lima seperempat hari dalam satahun, dan tidak ada yang istimewa dari hari itu. Matahari masih terbit di timur dan dia belum mengenakan baju balet ke sekolah. Damn!

Yang salah adalah, menurut pemuda berambut hitam itu, orang yang sudah menciptakan hari Valentine.

Hari Valentine identik dengan pink, coklat dan cinta.

Pertama, Uchiha Sasuke benci warna pink. Banyak alasan bisa dia katakan tapi akan terlalu panjang untuk diuraikan. Jadi, dia hanya akan menguraikan semampunya. Warna pink itu menjijikkan. Apalagi jika Uchiha Sasuke yang harus mengenakan warna itu. Dia merasa akan terlihat seperti perempuan. Dan demi Tuhan! Dia bukan perempuan!

Dia benci perempuan yang mengenakan segala macam benda berwarna pink. Bukan bermaksud mendiskriminasi. Hanya saja, sepanjang hidupnya dia telah dikejar-kejar banyak gadis yang mengenakan tetek bengek pink untuk menggodanya. Dan jangan abaikan mereka juga melakukan segala hal ekstrem untuk sekedar mendapatkan perhatian sang Uchiha. Dan Sasuke biasanya harus rela dirinya menghabiskan seluruh energinya untuk lari dari fans-fans gilanya yang berbaju pink. Uchiha Sasuke sudah muak dengan warna pink!

Kedua, hari Valentine tidak pernah lepas dari coklat. Kenapa harus coklat? Karena menurut orang coklat itu manis dan manis itu adalah cinta. Dan cinta adalah Valentine!

Bagi kebanyakan orang itu terdengar bagus tapi menurut Sasuke itu seperti lingkaran setan!

Sasuke heran, jika dia memang digilai banyak makhluk bernama perempuan. Kenapa tidak ada, minimal salah satu dari mereka, sadar jika Uchiha Sasuke benci makanan manis? Apalagi coklat? Apa tidak ada fans girlnya yang sadar? Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, meski mereka memberinya coklat tawar sekalipun, Sasuke akan berpikir seribu kali sebelum menerimanya. Atau tidak usah saja sekalian. Dia tidak ingin menjadi penyebab pertumpahan darah.

Meski begitu, muak dengan coklat yang terus berdatangan. Suatu waktu dia telah mengumumkan keras-keras diantara kerumunan para fans bahwa dia benci coklat. Dan Sasuke sudah mengatakannya setegas mungkin. Berharap mereka semua akan mundur teratur dan membiarkannya melewati hari dengan tenang. Tapi cara halus sama sekali tidak mempan. Coklat tetap saja berdatangan, memenuhi loker, meja, bangku, bahkan yang paling parah mereka nekat memasukkan coklat ke dalam tasnya atau jika mereka memiliki keberanian ekstra, menjejalkan benda-benda itu ke tangannya. Sasuke mulai berpikir apakah perlu dirinya membawa pisau penuh darah dan mengacung-acungkannya pada para fans girlnya di hari Valentine seraya mengancam akan menusuk mereka satu persatu jika mereka tidak berhenti memberinya coklat? Kedengarannya itu bukan ide buruk.

Dan untuk yang ketiga...

"Hei, Teme. Kau yakin tidak mau ini?"

Sasuke melirik sekilas pada si penanya. Kemudian dengan kesal kembali membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Ini enak, lho. Setidaknya cobalah sedikit."

Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menanggapi perkataan sosok di depannya. Dia bahkan tidak protes saat sosok di depannya ini tengah membongkar segunung coklat yang memenuhi mejanya dan mulai memakan mana yang dia sukai.

Well, untuk yang ketiga dia tidak boleh protes. Nyatanya, bahkan orang sedingin dirinya pun memiliki seorang kekasih. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke miliki seorang kekasih dan orang itu tepat ada di depannya.

"Aku heran. Apa salahnya' sih sekali-sekali kau mau menerima coklat dari mereka? Lumayan' kan? Toh, jika kau tidak mau kau' kan bisa memberikannya pada orang lain. Ini namanya menolak berkah dari Tuhan tahu."

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar pidato aneh itu. Apa hubungannya coklat dengan Tuhan?

Sekali lagi, Sasuke tidak mengomentarinya. Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke permukaan meja dengan ritme cepat, menunjukkan betapa kesalnya dia menatap gunungan benda keparat di depannya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam. "Kau marah gara-gara aku tidak memberimu coklat?" tebaknya.

Sasuke mendengus. Dia tidak suka coklat. Itu satu alasan pertama. Dia tidak akan menerimanya dalam bungkus apapun. Bahkan jika ada yang mau memberinya coklat yang diserahkan sepaket dengan batangan emas murni dia tidak akan mau. Kedua, jika pun dia ingin coklat dari kekasihnya ini. Dia toh tidak akan mendapatkannya. Karena Naruto jelas-jelas tidak mau jadi orang yang memberi coklat. Dan Sasuke tahu persis dia tidak akan melakukannya juga. Ehem! Sampai saat ini sebenarnya mereka masih memperebutkan posisi seme. Tapi dia tidak akan mengatakannya keras-keras, karena dia tidak ingin Naruto memukulnya dengan tongkat baseball, bahwa Naruto telah kalah dalam persaingan itu tanpa dia sadari.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau sendiri bilang kau tidak mau coklat. Kenapa kau malah marah?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

Sasuke ingin sekali berkata keras-keras bukan itu masalahnya! Hanya saja dia sedang sangat kesal sekarang.

Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat. Dahinya berkerut seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tidak, tepatnya dia sedang memutuskan sesuatu.

"Teme," panggilnya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menoleh. Dan tepat pada saat itu warna kuning memenuhi pandangannya dan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Dia begitu kaget sampai-sampai tidak bisa mengerjakan hal lain kecuali membeku di tempat!

Lalu rasa manis yang dibencinya menyapu indera perasanya. Demi Tuhan! Dia tengah memakan coklat!

Secepat datangnya, secepat itu juga ciuman itu berakhir.

Naruto memandang puas pada Sasuke yang bibirnya belepotan coklat.

"Yey! Ini akan jadi berita besar di koran sekolah besok! Uchiha Sasuke begitu terharu menerima coklat dari para penggemarnya sehingga bibirnya belepotan coklat saking semangatnya menyenangkan hati fansnya. Kurasa itu topik keren," kata Naruto seraya meraih notes dan ponsel dari tasnya.

Sementara itu Sasuke masih membatu, berpikir tepatnya. Dia menyesap coklat yang masih tersisa di dalam mulutnya pelan-pelan. Tidak lama, seringai terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Mulai tahun depan kau harus memberiku coklat, Dobe."

Naruto yang sibuk menulis pada notesnya mendongak kaget.

"Hah? Apa yang kau bi-"

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang melihat warna hitam memenuhi pandangannya dan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya agak keras.

Sasuke menciumnya!

Well, Sasuke sepertinya harus merevisi kebenciannya mengenai hari Valentine. Jika hari Valentine itu berarti coklat, ciuman, manis, dan cinta. Apalagi semua sepaket diberikan oleh Naruto. Rasanya dia tidak terlalu keberatan.

FIN

Oya, hampir lupa, Selamat hari valentine ya!


End file.
